


Nightmares

by Princess_Kala



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more brother like than an actual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kala/pseuds/Princess_Kala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has a nightmare and goes to the one person where he feels the closest to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Damian's feet softly padded through the hallways of the Wayne Manor. He's still drenched in sweat and shaking, he'd just had a nightmare where his mother killed the one person Damian looked up to and loved the most- Dick Grayson. His former mentor. Damian had to make sure Grayson was still alive and okay, as Damian reached his destination he slowly opened the door. Seeing Dick sleeping reassured Damian, he was about to turn and leave when a quiet, half asleep voice called to him, "Dami? What's wrong?" Dick asked turning his lamp on to look at Damian. Damian looked at the ground trying to avoid Grayson's stare, "Nothing go back to sleep, i just had a nightmare." Damian said still looking at ground. Dick looked sad, "Come here little D." Damian slowly walked to Dick's bed, Dick scooted over and beckoned Damian to lay down. Damian obliged as Dick turned the lights out. Dick got comfortable and hugged Damian and said "Its okay babybat I'm here and I'll never leave you again." Damian felt safe and secure in Grayson's arms, it felt like home. It wasn't long before both were asleep but Dick never stopped cuddling Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorry if this was bad, and Sorry if the grammar is bad too. Hope you like it.*


End file.
